Love and War
by Astred
Summary: Nikita is haunted by horrible nightmares and Michael is left to search for the cause behind them.
1. Programming in Nightmares

A. N. This was written a while back, but I just decided to put it up. I hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think.  
  
It had been a year since the war with Red Cell, but Nikita could not get it out of her mind. When she slept she would wake up screaming from the nightmares of that night. But the nightmares changed from night to night. One night she would see the rats biting her face. Another time she would see Michael's face as he was brought back from being tortured. She felt as though her heart had been ripped out seeing Michael with blood coming from his nose and ears. She also remembered what he said to her that night. She wanted so much to believe that his words were the truth. But it was all one big manipulation. She would dream about his words and then she would see where he told her it was a setup. And as they walked further she felt the burning hot pain as the bullet entered her side. But when she looked up she noticed something. It was not a member of Red Cell that shot her it was Michael. Then he leaned over and said, "You deserve to die. You gave up the location of the substation without a care. Well now its time to pay." Then she would wake up screaming.  
  
She would sit for most of the morning before going into Section. It was not remembering what happened that hurts her it was the dream where Michael shoots her. She knew that did not happen. And she did not understand where it came from. Not only did it not happen but Michael had been the one that saved her. He shot the gunman and he turned his attention to her. He picked her up and whispered softly as he carried her to the van. "It's o.k. 'Kita. I won't let anything happen to you." And as he sat her down in the van she saw a small tear run down his cheek as the darkness claimed her.  
  
She also dreamed that he had said that it wasn't all a lie. But she really did not know if that was a dream or not. It seemed so real. Still she wondered why these night marred were evading her sleep. It had been too long to still have nightmares about it.  
  
She did not do much in Section. She wondered around Walters' station and talked with him for a while.  
  
"Do you have nightmares Walter?" He looked at her for a second and then decided to answer her.  
  
"I have not had nightmares in many years. I stopped having them about Section after 15 years on this job. But I started having them again about a year ago." Nikita looked at him with her eyes full of concern.  
  
"What started them back up?"  
  
Walter let a small smile come across his face as he said, "You did. I started having them the night of the suicide mission. I could not believe that you were gone. But you know I was not the only one. Birkoff was out of sync for a while and he would always come and talk to me about you when he got some extra time. We were still so mad with Michael that we could not see straight. It was after about a month that I realized that Michael was taking it worse than any of us. I finally knew without him even saying anything to me about it. He had tried to save you. But he thought that you were killed anyway and since he had given to order to blow that place up he felt as though he had murdered you. He was to the point that Operations was actually talking about cancellation."  
  
Nikita lifted up her head at this. She did not know that it went so far. She had not idea that her absence would bother him that bad. She thought that if she did not respond to the PDA that no one could hurt her again. But in the process of doing that she nearly caused the death of the man that she loved.  
  
"I had no idea Walter. I thought that he could make it through anything."  
  
"He can take anything Nikita, except losing you. He loves you even though he does not admit it to you or himself. I saw his pain when Simone died both times and I saw his pain when he thought you died. What he feels for you is stronger that anything that he has ever experienced before. And it scares him. He needs you. And I do believe that you need him. Am I right?" Walter then walked away with a look on his face saying think about it.  
  
All Nikita wanted to know about was nightmares, and look at what she found out. But it was something that she really needed to hear. Maybe now she could dream about her and Michael together instead of these nightmares that really scared her. She knew that Michael would never do anything like that, but where are these dreams coming from. She decided to go and see Michael.  
  
====================================== IN OPERATIONS OFFICE  
  
"So did you have Tim change the CD's at Nikita's house?" Operations said as he sat and looked at Madeline. She answered him without the smile that she that she usually wore.  
  
"He did it about a month ago. What do you think that those subliminal messages are going to accomplish?"  
  
Operations looked at her for a minute then concluded. "Michael and Nikita are just getting to close lately. That cannot be allowed. You know that as well as I do, something has to be done about it." Then he turned and left the room.  
  
Madeline was not a bit happy about what he was making her do. Even though Nikita was bothersome at times Madeline still liked the tall blond. For one she kept her heart and she tried to help anyone who was having problems. She was always there for Michael. And she was even there when Madeline had faced her past. But she also knew that Nikita was the only reason that Michael is still around. He had just but given up until Nikita came into his life. She gave him a reason to want to live. She also knew if Nikita was no longer around that they would lose Michael and the light that shined over Section.  
  
She had to think of something to do to help both Michael and Nikita For the sake of Section.  
  
==================================== BACK AT MICHAEL'S OFFICE  
  
Nikita walked up to the door and stared at Michael for a second. He had not even heard her walk up. She took advantage of this. She loved looking at him. After a few minutes she walked back a little and made a noisy entrance. Michael immediately looked up and gave her a genuine smile. He had missed her. She was given two days off after their last assignment. So was Michael but he stayed to finish up reports that were due.  
  
Nikita went and dropped into the chair opposite him. She smiled. "Do you have to always stay when you are given the day off? I am beginning to think that you do not have a home." She joked with him.  
  
"There is not much to do at home. I find that I do more things at Section. I love the visits that I get when I am here."  
  
Nikita started to get a little jealous that someone else had been coming to see Michael when she was not there.  
  
"She is very beautiful. I see her a lot but not as much as I would like to. I wish that she would come around more often." Nikita felt as though someone had stabbed a knife into her heart.  
  
"Well I guess I will leave you alone in case she shows up." Nikita said as she got up to leave. Michael walked up and grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of it.  
  
"To late she is already here." And then he leaned over and kissed her right on the lips.  
  
Nikita felt her heart skip a beat. She was surprised that Michael had just said what he did. She hoped that this was not another manipulation. But at this moment and time she really did not care. He began to move his hands down her back and along her hips. He was not kissing her at the moment instead he was moving his mouth around on her neck. The only part that was touching her neck was his warm breath. He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Nikita simply nodded her head. She would have done anything for him at that moment.  
  
He pulled away. "I will see you at eight then."  
  
Nikita nodded and Michael gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as he walked to his desk and sat down. "I'll be back in a little while; I need to go talk to Madeline."  
  
As Nikita walked into Madeline's office she sensed that something was wrong. Madeline had a look on her face that she had never seen on it before. She looked as though there was a problem that she did not know how to solve. Nikita was not sure, but the looked worried her.  
  
"Hello Nikita."  
  
"Is anything wrong Madeline?" Nikita asked with sincere concern. "Would you like me come back later?"  
  
Madeline just smiled "What can I help you with today?"  
  
"It is really nothing that you can do anything about but I was wondering if you knew how to stop them."  
  
Madeline knew what Nikita was talking about but acted as though she didn't. "And what would that be?"  
  
Nikita just looked at her. "Nightmares, terrible nightmares, Things would not happen in real life but I cannot seem to shake this uneasiness. I feel so out of control with them. It is honestly scaring me."  
  
Madeline looked at Nikita. She wanted to tell her what Operations had been doing. But she knew that if she did that he would cancel Nikita on the spot. So she decided to try something else. "Have you tried talking to Michael? You know that he has experience with them. He might know what to do that will help."  
  
Nikita smiled. "Thank you Madeline. I think I will do just that." As Nikita walked out of the room she put her head in her hands and let out a deep sigh. She for once had no idea what to do.  
  
===================================== NIKITA'S APARTMENT  
  
When Nikita came home and decided to try to sleep again. She had not had any 'real' sleep in days. As she finally dosed off she dreamed of Michael and him holding her in his arms. He decided to take her to a restaurant and while she was there she must have passed out and when she came to she was in the same place that she was during the war. Michael was in the cage next to her. He had been beaten and was nearly unconscious. When here come two men up the stairs. They had smiled on their faces. They went directly to her cage. "We had fun with your boyfriend and now it is time we have some fun with you." As Nikita heard this a chill went over her body.  
  
Michael decided to come a little early. He could not wait to see her. As he was about to knock on the door he heard something inside. At first it sounded like a cat. He thought to himself that Nikita still had not gotten rid of that cat. He let a smile cross his face. But it did not stay there long. He discovered that the sound was a cry. It was Nikita's cry. He reached into his pocket to remove the key to apartment and then he heard her scream, "Michael, help me!!!!" He dropped the key and slammed into the door with his foot. He ran in with his gun drawn.  
  
He heard another cry from Nikita's bedroom. He was up the stairs in a matter of seconds. What he saw was Nikita drenched in sweat. The bed was all pulled apart from the battle in her dream. Once again she screamed for Michael to help her. Michael ran to her and lifted her to him and made her open her eyes. When she finally did she was sobbing uncontrollably. Michael began to rock her and tried his best to sooth her. Finally she began to calm down. She then looked up at him and he pulled her even closer.  
  
"Thank you Michael."  
  
They sat that way for about an hour before getting up. "How long have you been having them?"  
  
Nikita looked at him for a moment. "About four weeks. It is about the war with Red Cell. I have had nightmares before but these are so real. And it keeps getting more intense."  
  
Michael looked at her face that was full of so much pain. He wished that he could do something to help her. She was too precious to him. And she did not deserve these dreams. He stayed with her that night and held her all night. She cried out several times in her sleep. Michael rarely slept anyway. And he stayed up to calm her when the demons invaded her sleep once again. It just seems to happen over and over. He made up his mind that he was going to find some way to help her. He did not care what it took.  
  
Nikita looked so tired the next morning. She was not in the mood to deal with Section and was thankful that she had another day off. But just as Michael was about to sit down next to her his cell phone started ringing.  
  
Michael stood silent for a moment. "We will arrive in about half an hour."  
  
"We, we both have to come in?" Nikita said as she got up off the couch. She went and pulled on some blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. She then slipped on some shoes and walked out the door after Michael.  
  
"We are wanted on a mission. We need to go straight to briefing." Michael said as they walked into Section.  
  
"We have very little Intel. We just need to get a disk that contains some top secret material about the government programs, including us. So you see that this is important. And that it cannot fall into the wrong hands. We will have two teams. Nikita will lead team one and Michael will lead backup if needed. Only if I specify will you leave the van. Is that understood? Be ready to leave in one hour, Dismissed."  
  
Nikita walked on out of the briefing room. She wanted to go see Walter.  
  
Michael wanted to talk to Madeline. "I do not think that Nikita is mentally able to go on this mission. She is going through some problems and has not had a good night sleep in days. I think that you should keep her out of this mission."  
  
Madeline nodded her head and was about to agree when Operations spoke up. "Nikita will be going and that is all there is to it." Madeline looked down and then looked Michael and mouthed the words.  
  
"Watch over Nikita." Then she walked out of the room.  
  
This made a chill go down Michael's spine. 


	2. Operations Loses Control

About forty-five minutes later the teams were at Walter's station getting their gear when up walked Operations. He looked at the gear laid out in front of his operatives. He then went over to Nikita's weapons and quickly switched the chips that she had for her guns and walked away with a smile on his face. The team left soon after.  
  
After the team made it to the sight they began to disembark out of the van. Nikita instructed her team to search different areas in the building. Operations had told them that no one should be there so there should not be a problem. After being in there only a couple of minutes Nikita heard gunfire. She began calling out the names of her team members waiting for them to check in. Only one of the six members answered. And he was shot while in the process of speaking to her. "Nikita get out of there. Forget the disk and let's get out of here. This is an ambush."  
  
Nikita wasted no time. She left as instructed. She then heard someone behind her and he ducked behind the wall. The man began to shoot. She immediately started shooting back. But she knew that she hit him directly because she was only a few feet away.  
  
"Michael, I am pinned down. There is something wrong with my gun. It is not working. I cannot get out."  
  
About that time Michael heard Operations over the comm. set.'' Pull out return to Section."  
  
Michael said that Nikita was not out of the building yet. But Operations did not care. He just simply said that she was probably dead already.  
  
Michael would not accept that. He jumped out of the van. Then he turned and said to Birkoff and the rest of the team.  
  
"You can leave or you can wait for me to bring her back it is up to you."  
  
The team all elected to stay and get Nikita out. They knew that they would get in trouble with Operations but they wouldn't let Nikita just die. She was well liked by almost everybody at Section, Except Operations.  
  
The entire backup team then left the van and Birkoff gave the team directions as how to get to Nikita. When they found her she had been shot in the side and had passed out from the pain. The entire back up team made it back without any further loss of life. As Nikita lay in Michael's lap she opened her eyes. She then winced at the pain that went through her body.  
  
"What happened?" Michael said as he stroked her hair. "I shot and shot but nothing happened." After she got these words out she passed out once again. Michael reached over to get the gun that was still clasped in her hand. He looked at the outside and there was nothing wrong with it. He then pulled out the clip and began to turn red with anger. Someone is going to pay for this, he thought to himself.  
  
As he entered Section he carried Nikita to Medlab. The doctors told him that the bullet missed all organs and that she would probably be able to come home in a few days. Michael let out a much needed sigh.  
  
Then he left for Madeline's office. As he entered he looked Madeline dead in the face and raised Nikita's gun at her and began to pull the trigger. Madeline flinched. She did not know what was going on. Michael then began to talk in a bitter and cold voice.  
  
"Why was Nikita's gun filled with blanks? I know that Walter didn't do it. So that only leaves you and Operations." He stopped for a second and looked at her. "WHO DID IT?"  
  
About that time three operatives ran through the door. They had heard the gunshots. But Madeline waved them away. Only after they were gone did Madeline begin to speak.  
  
"Michael, I think that there is something that you need to know. Paul has been--" She stopped abruptly when Operations entered the room. She began talking again but she was on a different subject. "O.K. Michael I will set up a time to discuss this subject further."  
  
Then he stood up as he saw a wave of her hand signaling at he was to leave. Something was going and he was going to find out what.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After about four days Nikita was released from Medlab. She could not wait to get out of there. Michael was there when she awoke. He helped her get dressed and get out to his car. He did not want her driving home alone. Once he got there he went and looked around the apartment as if he was expecting someone to jump out at any minute.  
  
"What are you doing Michael? Is something wrong?" Nikita asked.  
  
"I really do not know. I just have a bad feeling. But I am going to find out today, if you leave here come into Section, O.k." Nikita agreed with Michael.  
  
As soon as Michael walked into Section that evening he went straight to Madeline's office.  
  
"O.k. now Madeline, Tell me what is going on." It was not a question. He wanted answers.  
  
"We are having a problem with Operations. I have notified the Agency to see what we are supposed to do about it. He has gotten into his mind that if he destroys Nikita bit by bit that you will become his idea of a perfect operative once again. He is doing this because he wants it and not for the good of the Section. He had made up his mind that Nikita is going to die. I have also found out that he is the one that set up the ambush the other day. He also is the one that switched Nikita's gun clip."  
  
This sent shivers up Michael's spine. "What are we going to do about it?" Michael wanted to just go and kill him right then, but he knew that Section would not approve.  
  
"Send Nikita to my office in about an hour. Then you come back after about half and hour later. We need to find a hiding place so that Operations will not find her until we are able to hear from the Agency." Madeline said.  
  
Michael went to her house to pick her up. She had fallen asleep again. But this time she was not having nightmares. She was dreaming of her and Michael together making love. She never wanted to wake up.  
  
Michael let himself in to check on her since she did not answer the door. He went to her bedroom and instead of lying there in tears she had a huge smile on her face. Michael could not resist the urge to kiss her. He walked over and kissed her very softly on the lips. With that she opened her eyes and leaned up and kissed him back.  
  
"We have to go into Section. Come on get up and get dressed."  
  
She got up but she still had the smile, after looking at her Michael was able to smile too.  
  
As they walked into Section Birkoff stopped them. "Michael. Madeline wants to see you in her office before Nikita. She said to come as soon as you get in." Michael turned and told Nikita that he would be back...  
  
"Michael. I want you to run over to Nikita's house and pick her up some clothes. I do not want her going alone because I believe that Operations knows what is going on. Tell Nikita to wait about fifteen minutes and then come in. I have to phone the Agency to find out what is to happen to Operations." Michael nodded and walked out of the office.  
  
"Nikita, Madeline wants to see you also. Wait about fifteen minutes and then go up there." Nikita agreed and began to talk to Birkoff when she saw Michael about to go out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where are you going?"  
  
Michael turned around. "I have something to do. Don't worry Madeline is going to explain everything to you." He rubbed his hand across her face and walked out.  
  
======================================  
  
BACK IN MADELINE'S OFFICE  
  
Madeline had just hung up the phone with the Agency when she heard Operations walk into the office. He did not say a word. He just walked over and sat a miniature tape recorder on her desk. When is started to play Madeline heard her own voice talking to Michael. She did not know that there were bugs in 'her' office.  
  
"So you talked to the Agency about me. Why?"  
  
Madeline was not going to back down from him. She just glared at him. "You know perfectly well why. You are the one that sent two teams into an ambush. One team did not return."  
  
"It is an expectable loss if we get what I am hoping for."  
  
Then he turned and backhanded Madeline across the face. She in turn fell back into the chair. Operations began to hit her over and over. She knew self defense but it was no match for someone who had taught it.  
  
After about five minutes of beatings he stopped and reached and wrapped his hands around her neck. Just as she was about to close her eyes she saw Nikita walk into the room. Operations looked at Nikita and smiled. Then he began to squeeze that much harder. Even as weak as Nikita was she ran over and kicked him in the side. He let go of Madeline and she hit the floor. Operations bent over in pain.  
  
Nikita ran over to Madeline trying to get her out of there. She was still in pain from her gunshot wound and she having trouble getting her off the floor. About that time Nikita felt a pair of strong hands around her neck. She let go of Madeline and turned to hit operations. But still in her condition she was not match for him.  
  
He then let Nikita go and pulled a gun out of his jacket. He then simply turned to her and told her to walk. Madeline tried to get up to stop them and he backhanded her again. As they walked out onto the main floor Operations whispered in her ear.  
  
"If you scream or do anything to alert someone that there is something wrong I will shoot Birkoff. Do you Understood." Nikita nodded her head and walked out. Birkoff looked at her as she was leaving. She seemed uneasy to him. But she smiled and led Operations out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Nikita smiled at Birkoff. "We need to go and talk to Michael."  
  
About ten minutes later Michael walked into the front door of Section.  
  
"Where is Nikita?" Birkoff asked.  
  
"She is in Madeline's office." He said and started to walk towards the office.  
  
"No Michael she left a little while ago with Operations. She acted like something was wrong. I asked her where she was going and she said to see you." Michael's blood ran cold. He then took off towards Madeline's office.  
  
He walked into the office and did not see Madeline anywhere. He walked in a little bit further and saw her feet behind the desk. He ran and dialed a few numbers to get medical there right away. Madeline began to speak.  
  
"Michael. He's got Nikita. He is going to kill her. The Agency wants him cancelled. You will now become Operations. Go and get Nikita." As soon as medical showed up he left.  
  
He went to Birkoff's station without even saying a word just grabbing him by the shirt to get him to follow him to Walter. Once they made it to Walter he was about to begin to speak when Walter said something.  
  
"What in God's name happened to Madeline?" Michael turned around and saw them wheeling her by. She was unconscious. He turned back.  
  
"Operations took Nikita. He has gone crazy. He is the one that set up the ambush. The whole meaning was to kill Nikita, When Madeline tried to warn Nikita and me he found out and did that to her. Now he has got Nikita and we have to get to her before he kills her. The Agency has relieved him of his position and he is to be cancelled on site. But I will be the one that does that."  
  
After Michael had explained all that had happened to them they quickly got their weapons together and left. There was no time to get a team together. And at this moment and time they did not know who to trust. Operations could have got to anyone.  
  
Nikita had been knocked unconscious and when she came to she could not tell where she was at because her vision was all blurry. After a few minutes she realized that she was at her apartment. But she was bound hands and feet to a chair. A couple of minutes later Operations walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"So you are awake now. Good now we can talk."  
  
"You know that they are going to kill you. So why are you doing this?"  
  
"I am doing this because it is what Section needs." he said.  
  
"And what could that be?"  
  
"Michael. I want the real Michael back. You took what was a killing machine and turned him into an emotional child. Before he would get the job done no matter what the cost and no matter who got killed. But now all he does is try to protect you. I guess I will just have to teach him a lesson again."  
  
"What do you mean again?" Nikita asked.  
  
"He was like this one other time. And so I decided to give Simone over to Glass Curtain. Michael did not know that it was me. But he became a machine he did whatever was asked of him. I decided that I am going to kill you in front of him. Because I do not only want his soul, I want his heart to. Without them he will do whatever I tell him. "Operations smiled.  
  
"You are deluded. The only thing that is going to happen when Michael gets here is me watching you die, Bastard!!"  
  
Operations punched her in the face. He was very satisfied to see line of blood began to stream down her cheek.  
  
"Do you know where they are Michael?" Birkoff asked as they got into the section van.  
  
"I have an idea. If you were searching for a kidnap victim, where is the only place that you would not look?" The other two men were quiet for a minute.  
  
"Is it their home?" Walter looked up at Michael. Michael nodded his head and continued to load his gun.  
  
Operations had beaten her without mercy. She could no longer keep her head up but that did not stop her from calling him everything that she could think of. About that time Nikita heard something outside. She knew who it was and she prayed that everything would be o.k.  
  
After only a few minutes the door slammed open and in walked Michael, Walter and Birkoff. All of their guns were aimed at Operations. But Operations gun was held against Nikita's head. Walter and Birkoff did not know what to do. They were waiting for Michael could tell them what he wanted done. But before Michael could say anything Operations lifted up another gun and shot both Birkoff and Walter. Nikita did see this and she began screaming. Michael raised the gun at Operations head. With one shot he was dead but when as the shot hit Operations he saw Nikita's chest explode with the color of Crimson.  
  
He immediately ran to her side. He untied the ropes that bound her and she fell into his arms. Nikita just knew that she was dying. And she turned to Michael.  
  
"I'll love you forever." Michael kissed her and called out for Medical to come to the apartment. Michael just held her. And he vowed to her as the darkness claimed her.  
  
"I love you and I always will. It is going to be different. I won't let you die. I won't let you leave me. I can't make it without you."  
  
Authors Note: Please let me know what you think of it so far. 


	3. Darkness Turns To Light

Michael had not left Nikita's bedside in hours. He had been in Medlab everyday for the last three weeks. The doctors said that she was going to be o.k. And that Walter and Birkoff will be o.k. The shots barely grazed them.

Madeline was released from Medlab. She had come and set with Nikita and talked to Michael. She began to explain to him the things that Operations were trying, about him putting the subliminal messages on her CD's. That was the reason for the nightmares. She went and got all new CDs for Nikita and told Michael to give them to her when she woke up.

About two days later she finally woke up. Michael saw her open her eyes and he leaned up and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Nikita. Will you marry me?"

Nikita got a strange look on her face and dropped her head back on the pillow and cried. "Oh my God, I'm dead."

Michael smiled and kissed her again. Then she realized that she was not dead and this was not a dream. This was real.

Michael sat back down and looked at Nikita and noticed that she had begun to cry harder. "Nikita, what's wrong? Are you o.k.?"

Nikita just simply with tears in her eyes as she thought about what happened when she was shot. "Walter and Birkoff, they're dead."

Michael smoothed her pale blond hair over the pillow. "They are o.k. They were let out of Medlab about a week after this happened. Madeline asked me to give these to you." Michael said as he handed her a very large stack of CDs and they were ones that she knew she already had. "I will explain later."

Right about that time someone came in the door. "Operations, Madeline wants to know how Nikita is doing." Then he looked up at Nikita. "Oh she's awake. I will go tell her."

Nikita looked at Michael with wide eyes. "Operations, when did that happen? What happened while I was unconscious?" Nikita surprised. She knew that it was going to happen someday but she did not think about it happening so soon.

"The day that we came to get you, the Agency wanted him cancelled, I had the luxury of doing it." That was all he said then he leaned down and picked up a red velvet box off the floor. He opened it and slid it onto Nikita's finger and asked, one more time,

"Will you marry me?"

Tears filled Nikita's eyes as she answer the questioned she had waited for what seemed like forever. "Yes."

Exactly one month later they stood in front of their family, their Section Family. When the preacher says 'I now pronounce Husband and Wife, You may now kiss the bride.' Michael gave her the tenderest kiss. "I love you." into her ear.

She smiled. "Does this mean that I am Mrs. Operations?" she said as she let out a little laugh.

They went on a two week honeymoon. They went to Disney World. Michael wanted to take her there ever since she had told him that she wanted to go. He wants to give her a good life.

After the Honeymoon Michael went to his role as Operations, And Nikita was surprised that she took over Madeline's job. Madeline went to work at the Agency. They did not show public affection. Their passion was locked behind close doors. Every once in a while an operative would spot them holding hands or sneaking away to steal a small kiss.

Everyone liked him better than Paul, the previous Operations, but they still knew that Michael would not play games.

One morning Michael awoke to the sound of Nikita in the bathroom. She was throwing up. He got up and walked in there with her. He wet a rag and wiped it against her forehead. She tried to get him to leave but he would not leave. She did not want him to see her like this. He helped her back to the bed and asked her what was wrong.

"I have just been a little sick lately. I think that I am coming down with stomach flu."

"When was your last period?" Michael asked. He could tell that the question had embarrassed her. But he needed an answer.

"It was about five months ago. But I have always done that. I have gone longer than that without a period. Plus the doctors told me when I was eleven years old that I would never be able to have kids."

"Well I want you to go to Medlab tomorrow and have a test done, O.k."

She looked directly at him, saluted and said "Yes sir. Anything you say sir." She always liked to tease him.

The next morning Michael was sitting in his office. He was thinking about Nikita. He was happy that she did not have to go on anymore missions with her job now being to keep the Section in line. He knew that if she was pregnant that things would be different.

About an hour later Nikita walked into his office. She had a smile on her face. "I am four months pregnant. I had no idea."

Michael stood up and pulled her close to him. "We are going to be a family." This was something that both of them had wanted.

They never had a family that was made of love instead of hate.

Nikita had already begun to show but she just thought that she was getting fat. Within the next two months she nearly double around her waist, She had bought maternity clothes and they were not even wanting to go around her. Her stomach grew bigger and bigger, Even though the rapid rate of growth did bother the doctors a little they said that the baby was fine.

One day Nikita had gone to Birkoff's station. Both he and Walter were both there. They made a few jokes about her stomach. They both loved her and were happy for her and Michael. They teased her all the time. But it never bothered her. But she told Birkoff if he did not stop with the fat jokes that she was going to take ALL of his Oreos of which she was eating while saying this. Birkoff pulled them away.

"One more bite and you will explode."

Nikita stepped up on the little platform and started to say something when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Birkoff called for Michael. He looked out of the window of his office and ran down to the main floor to Nikita. As he ran he called for someone to get Medical. When he made it to her side she was back upright again, the pain being gone. Michael made her sit down until medical could make it there but she said that she was fine and got up anyway.

As soon as she was up on her feet she felt something. She looked down and she was standing in a puddle. Her water had broken. She started to cry. She still had five weeks to go. She could not have the baby now. It would be too young. Michael sat her back down and he and Walter and Birkoff tried to sooth her. By the time that medical had gotten there she was having another contraction. Once she was on the bed Birkoff and Walter followed them to Medlab. Of course they did not come inside but they were not leaving until they knew that she and the baby would be o.k.

Nikita was in so much pain. But she could only get a local to numb the pain a little bit. She was ready to deliver and could not have an epidural this late in labor. Michael sat there and held her hand through the whole thing. Of course there were a couple of times that he had regretted doing that. She nearly broke them twice.

After everything was said and done. Nikita sat there holding a beautiful baby boy, and Michael was holding a beautiful baby girl. And they were both in perfect health. They had no idea that they were having twins.

Michael told one of the doctors to get Walter and Birkoff and tell them to come in. When they walked in they saw Nikita holding the baby. Then they looked at Michael and saw that he was holding one as well.

They could not believe their eyes. Nikita looked radiant. And Michael looked to be truly at peace.

Nikita stayed in Medlab for over a week before her and the babies were released. Michael was there even before she woke up that morning. He had a surprise for her.

When they got to their house, she noticed that there were two big bows on the door. It's a boy and it's a girl. While Nikita was in Medlab came and had everything changed. They had the nursery done for only one baby. He had two beautiful round baby beds one in white and pink lace and the other in white and blue. He had a teddy bear in each of the beds.

After putting the babies to lay down he walked Nikita into their room. The light was off and she could not see. But she could smell. It was flowers.

He turned and said, "Well are you ready?" And then he turned on the light.

What Nikita saw took her breath away? There sitting all around the bed was dozens of vases of roses. And all over the bed were rose petals. He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

About a week later Madeline came to visit. Nikita met her at the door and gave her a hug. He had not seen her in about eight months. She only found out when she saw the bows on the front of the house.

"So, you have been busy since I last saw you." Madeline grinned. "Where are they? Can I see them? ""

Nikita walked her to the nursery and let her look at them.

"What are there names?"

Nikita walked to the crib where Madeline was standing. "This is Christopher Michael." The she brought her to the other bed. "This is Tersa Nicole. They are two weeks old."

After they left the babies room they sat and talked for a while. Michael showed up right before she was to leave. He gave her a big hug and asked her how she was doing. She commented on the babies. She could see that he was very proud of his two babies. He was a wonderful father.

Time flew and the babies were growing slowly but surely. Michael loved to watch Nikita with the babies. She would get down on the floor and they would crawl up to her. He made a silent promise to God that he would do whatever needed to be done to protect his family.

The babies grew and before they knew it they were five years old. Michael would come in later than Nikita and everyday when he entered the room two little tornados would hit. Michael would hear the same thing every day. "Daddy, Daddy .What did you bring us? Daddy, Daddy." And when they felt that they were not getting enough attention one of them would scream as loud as they could. "DADDY, DADDY!" Nikita would usually show up out of the kitchen at this time. And come and give Michael a kiss.

But one day Michael had come home to find that no one greeted him at the door. Fear immediately hit. He began searching all over the house. He found Nikita in the kitchen lying motionless on the floor. He found Tersa and Christopher in the same position. They all had a pulse but barely. Michael called Section and requested a medical team to get to his house. Michael began to feel lightheaded and it hit what was wrong. Of course he could not smell it or see it but he knew.

He grabbed the children and sat then on the lawn and then returned inside to get Nikita. Right about the time that he got her out Medical pulled up. He screamed to them.

"Give them oxygen. It is gas poisoning."

He waited in Medlab for Nikita to awake. She was out for about an hour.

When she came to she started asking where he babies were at. He motioned behind her and she looked and saw two happy babies playing together on one bed.

"What happened?" She said as she noticed she had a killer headache.

"Someone cut the gas line. We know who it was though and he has been taken care of."

"Who was it?"

Michael looked up. "Stephen. Remember Paul's son."

"It was him? How did he find out about what had happened?"

Michael just shook his head. "I don't know, but I do know one thing." Michael said. "Some things are going to have to change. I will not let my family be a target."

They moved into a different house, one with more security. And Michael never left Nikita and the babies alone without someone guarding them safe.

They made it through all the hard years. And they remained a family and they remained safe. And Michael never let his soul be darkened again. He had too much light in his life, with his beautiful wife and his two beautiful children. From here and ever after he would be in Heaven on earth.

The End


End file.
